Crossover Madness
by Angel of the Fallen
Summary: GW meets DBZ


Disclaimer: This is the result of caffeine and sleep deprivation. We do not own any of the characters presented here. If we did, we would be rich, but since we're not, we don't own them, so sueing us would be useless. SO DON'T EVEN TRY IT!  
  
In a rainforest, slightly south of the Congo, the GW boys were relaxing around some hot springs. In the background was a waterfall, that went into a lake, with jungle foliage all around it. Heero was sitting on a rock above everyone, sitting indian-style. Wufei and Trowa were sitting below in a hot spring lounging. Duo was hi up, getting ready to do his famous cannonball off of the waterfall's top. Quatre was sitting watching Duo, sorta bored.  
  
Heero whipped out a caster gun, and started whirling it around with his finger. He eyed Quatre with an evil smirk, and pointed the gun at the blonde's feet.  
  
"Let's watch the pretty boy dance!" He said as he shot the gun, causing Quatre to jump five feet in the air.  
  
Seeing that he had missed, he quickly reloaded the gun and started screaming, "DANCE, DAMN YOU! DANCE! I THOUGHT YOUR MAMA TAUGHT YOU BETTER!!" Heero said as he fired the gun again.  
  
Wufei and Trowa, seeing that Heero had finally snapped, started sneaking out of the hot springs, going up the sides of the cliff stealthily. Duo realized what they were doing and started going up there too.  
  
When they got to where the maniac (A.K.A. Heero) was sitting, they decided to take opposite sides, surrounding him, and jump him.  
  
Heero saw them move out of the corner of his eyes, suddenly remembering his training, he jumped up in the air, right as they pounced.  
  
They landed ontop of one another in a tangled mass of kicking feet and flalling arms.  
  
Heero landed several feet away from this confusion, all the while laughing crazily. Suddenly remembering his training from Goku, he started to form a ki blast, unaware of the shadowy presence behind him. As soon as the blast was big enough, he released it, shooting it at the tangled mass.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"You stupid baka! I trained you better than that; hurting innocent people!" A voice was heard as the ki blast was deflected into the sky.  
  
Heero suddenly realized the voice of his mentor and teacher, Goku, as some of his sanity returned to him.  
  
"Veggie-chan, don't you dare do that! He knows what he did was wrong!" Goku yells, as the shadowy figure stops before delivering the final blow to Heero's neck.  
  
"Kakarott! You third-class baka! I'll do whatever I want to, for I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! And as your prince, I COMMAND YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Vegeta screams as he materializes beside Goku, fuming with anger.  
  
**************************************************************Suddenly, a loud screaching, harpy voice could be heard from miles around. "GOKU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!! HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE LAST PEICE OF THE CAKE!" screamed the voice, as a tall, black-haired woman appeared, with a frying pan labeled "the frying pan of justice".  
  
Goku flinched as he saw his wife with the familiar frying pan of justice. "But, Chichi.... I was hungry.... You know how I get when I'm hungry..." He said while making big puppy-dog eyes at his wife, hoping she will by this pitiful display.  
  
"I KNOW THAT, BUT GOKU YOU'VE DONE THAT DISPLAY ONE TOO MANY TIMES WITH ME, MISTER! AND HERE'S YOUR PUNISHMENT!!"  
  
There was an indescribeable thwacking noise as the frying pan came in contact with Goku's already too large nose, breaking it instantly. As soon as it breaks, she disappears, and so goes the frying pan of justice, as Goku so called her.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, the GW boys had untangled themselves, and, in light of these current events, were rolling around in the mud tears rolling out of their eyes with laughter. Heero, on the other hand, was contemplating on how he was going to kill Goku very slowly.  
  
Suddenly an idea pops into Heero's head, as he reaches behind his back, and pulls out a large peice of strawberry shortcake. Instantly the smell catching the nose of both hungry saiyans.  
  
Vegeta, seeing that Goku was about to launch himself at the scrumptious- looking cake, dove first at the plate, but was suddenly pulled back as Goku yanked hard on his ankle.  
  
"Okay...now here's the deal..." Heero said as he looked at the two starving saiyans who were currently trying to maul each other to death, "...you two go up into the air and fight to the death for this peice of cake...whoever wins, gets it. But...if both of you die in the attempt, I get this cake!" He snickered evilly, doing a little chibi dance on his friends backs.  
  
"Ow! Watch the shoulder!" Wufei complained.  
  
"Watch the hair, watch the hair!" Duo cries.  
  
"Watch the libido!" Quatre exclaimed.  
  
"......!" Trowa said (?), fuming with anger.  
  
Heero looked down at them with contempt, as he purposely stepped on Wufei's shoulder, pulled Duo's hair, crunched Quatre's libido, and ......... to Trowa's face. "That will teach you to tell me what to do!" Heero said evilly as he continued the chibi dance of torture.  
  
Having enough of his childish antics, Wufei grabbed ahold of Heero's foot and yanked him to the ground. "Take that, you maniac!" He said as they jumped on top of Heero to hold him down. (stop giggling, you hentais!)  
  
**************************************************************Goku, in the midst of fighting Vegeta, spotted a pretzel bag on the ledge that Heero had been sitting.  
  
He yelled, "Hey, Vegeta! Look on the ledge! Pretzels! The same kind that you ate that made you go insane! They must be Heero's now! We have to get them away from him..." He said as he flew to the ground near the struggling GW boys.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "It looks like they have that taken care of..." he said maliciously,as Goku (Kakarott), got the pretzels, and promptly blew them sky high.  
  
That was the final straw for Heero, as he watched the pretzels blow up. He screamed, "NOOOOOO!!!", and lunged at Vegeta.  
  
The saiyan smirked "insolent little human..."as he stepped to the side, crossing his arms while allowing Heero to fly past him, hitting his head on a rock. Heero rolled over, his head bleeding profusely.  
  
"Crap, dude...you killed him..." Duo commented, getting up, his braid in a mess, with mud and grass caked in it everywhere.  
  
"Hmph. He was a baka anyway." Vegeta said, smirking while he grabbed the cake, and sailed into the air  
  
"WAIT FOR ME!!" Goku screamed, flying after the retreating figure of Vegeta in a panic to get the cake.  
  
  
  
This fic was brought to you by the joint efforts of Shadow of Darkness, and Taki-Bi Misuriki. To be continued. Twelve reviews before next chapter. 


End file.
